The present invention relates to telecommunication system testing, and more particularly to a timeline presentation and control of simulated load traffic.
In telecommunication systems having nodes, such as central terminals or base stations, and a plurality of terminals or handsets, communication between users at the terminals or handsets is routed along different routes via the nodes. If a large number of users are making calls simultaneously, a particular node may be overwhelmed and some information content may get lost. To simulate such a system in order to provide a design that does not get overwhelmed by a large number of users requires the specification of test traffic flows for a huge number of active subscribers. Such specification is complex and unwieldy to generate, is laborious and time consuming.
What is desired is a technique for determining the telecommunication system behavior under various traffic loads corresponding to a huge number of active subscribers that is easy and intuitive to use.